Blissful Frustrations
by reading is my addiction
Summary: So here I was, like some horny 13-year-old schoolboy. I was thankful my family was away, I felt ashamed enough on my own already.' WARNING: This story is rated M because it contains mature content that is not appropriate for minor viewers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content that is not appropriate for minor viewers. _

_

* * *

_

This was incredibly frustrating! How long had it been? Too long already, I didn't have the patients for this. I was pacing in my room waiting for Bella to call so I could pick her up from the borderline. Ah Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella. Not being with her was torture. Her being with that mongrel made it that much worse. I groaned in frustration. "She doesn't want him." I whispered aloud to myself, frantically trying to grasp the thought. _You're the one she wants holding her while she sleeps, comforting her, loving her, kissing her_, I thought. Ah kissing her… my head was suddenly flooded with images of Bella and I. Her arms around my neck, mine firmly around her waist, her soft delicate lips moving with mine. I shook my head. "not helping Edward." I muttered to myself. I was suddenly glad the rest of my family went hunting and I didn't have to worry about them overhearing my ranting. I sighed and looked around my room. My eyes instantly fell on the bed dominating the space, and I was again assaulted with memories. Bella beneath me while I traced her lips with my tongue, kissing down her neck and collarbone… Bella in my arms sound asleep, moaning my name. I groaned again, this time with a different sort of frustration.

How I longed to be the reason for that sound to leave her lips, and not just in slumber. To make her moan my name. I shuddered at the thought. Suddenly I became aware of a tightening of my jeans. I silently cursed myself, willing the problem to recede on its own.

As if to mock my plea Clair de Lune began playing on my stereo. I had almost forgotten I had put it on in an attempt to calm myself. More thoughts of Bella coursed through me, sparked by the music. The strain was becoming unbearable.

I did my best to ignore it, but then a particular image of Bella in her prom dress popped in my mind and I couldn't take it. My problem was becoming painful. I slowly undid the button of my jeans and slid down the zipper. I felt a little better at the release of the tension of the fabric against me as I slipped my jeans down my hips and off. My boxers followed soon after.

So here I was, in the dark, alone, naked from the waist down about to relieve myself like some horny 13-year-old schoolboy. Again I was thankful my family was away, I felt ashamed enough on my own already, without relentless teasing from my siblings. I sighed and then winced. I couldn't put this off much longer. I reached down and hesitated. Would I have time? What if Bella calls?

But the thought of Bella made my decision for me and I grasped myself. I let out a low groan at my touch. I slowly stroked myself once, causing a thrill of pleasure to run through my veins and I sank to the bed with a loud moan. I stopped momentarily to reach over to one of the nightstands by the bed and grab a box of tissues. In the process of setting them on the bed my arm brush the head of my painfully erect self. My hips bucked at the sensation and my hand shot to myself and began to stroke at a steady pace.

Images of Bella flashed through my mind, visions of fantasies, of me pleasing her, no worries… no restrictions… "Nuh.. Bella.." I grunted, picking up the pace. It felt so wonderful, the pleasure rocking through me, and I could feel myself climbing steadily to bliss. I tightened my grip on myself and varied my strokes, slow and hard, fast and light. Moans kept spilling from my lips and my hips moved in time with my hand, bucking sporadically every now and then when a sudden jolt of immense pleasure hit me. I was getting close, and started pumping faster, in earnest, to get to my release. "…y.. yes.." I panted. "oh…B…ella…" Faster and harder I pumped myself, my hips moving in quick thrusts as I imagined Bella in place of my hand, her moans filling the room, my name spilling from her lips in ecstasy. That was my undoing. My thrusts became erratic, I was panting, grunting, gasping for air I didn't need, desperately stroking myself harder and faster. "OH.. Uh.. nuh.. Bel… ahhh! BELLA!" I cried as I came, shuddering and spilling into my hands. I kept pumping, riding out my bliss until I finally came down from the edge. I lay there for a time after, gasping and trying to calm myself.

After a moment I slowly took a tissue and wiped myself up. I stood and pulled on my boxers and pants tucking myself away. I gave an involuntary twitch at my touch that I ignored, surely once was enough. I barely had time to think about how ashamed I felt when my phone rang. I grabbed it and flipped it open. "Bella?"

* * *

**_(A/N): Please, review!_** The more reviews the faster the update!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING:**_ This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content that is not appropriate for minor viewers.

* * *

"Edward…?" I heard Bella ask from the other end of the call… something was off in her voice.

"Bella, what is it? Is something wrong?" I heard her sniffle and I froze. "What is it?"

"Edward…" She whispered, her voice soft and pained. "Edward please come get me… please…"

"Where are you?" I asked, as I pulled out of the long drive, having run to my car as soon as she called.

"Just past the border…" She whispered. "Edward please… I.. I …" Her voiced cracked, cutting off her words.

Damn. I should have just run there… I silently cursed myself for driving… it was far to slow.

"Bella love," I said, my voice soft and pleading. "What's the matter? What happened? Are you alright?"

"Just… please… please hurry.." she begged.

"I'm almost there." I replied, pushing my Volvo to 120 as I turned the corner, and then I saw her… Stumbling in the dark, no jacket and no Jacob in site. A growl escaped through my teeth. How could he have left her to wander off on her own? How _dare_ he!

I stopped the car and was at her side in a second. I shrugged out of my coat, bundling her in it, and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her to me. She grabbed on to my shirt, and before I could speak she was sobbing into my chest. "Edward…" she sobbed. "Oh Edward."

"Shhh, Bella, love. It's ok, I'm here, I'm here." I soothed, running my hands through her hair and rubbing her back. I pulled her up into my arms and ran back to the car. I flung the door open and sat, positioning her in my lap, head cradled into my shoulder. She continued to cry as we sat, me rocking her gently, whispering words of comfort in her ear for several minuets. It was hard to see her like this, my heart was tearing, pain coursing through my veins. What happened? My poor, beautiful Bella. When she was calmed down a bit I finally spoke. First things first.

"Bella, love." I crooned softly. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, clinging to me. I was still concerned she might be, and quietly made my own check. After I was certain she was physically unharmed for what I could see without moving her I spoke again. "What happened, love? Bella, Bella sweetheart. What's the matter?"

She swallowed hard and more tears streamed down her face. "Jacob…" I stiffened. What had he done? I swear if he touched her... I took a breath to calm myself, I needed to focus on Bella right now. "What about Jacob, Bella? Did he…" I hesitated, quickly changing my question. "What did he do?"

"He… he yelled at me. Called me…." She shuddered, skipping over the word and continued. "And I got angry and he told me to leave and never come back… I left but I got turned around, and it got dark… I didn't know where I was until I saw the sign saying I left La Push… I called you when I knew it was safe for you to get me."

I hugged her closer, cooing comforts and I love you's as she started sobbing again. I was livid. How long had she been out there, stumbling alone in the cold and dark? Anything could have happened! I will tear that mongrel limb from limb. I will kill him for this. My poor Bella, I cursed myself for ever letting her go with that mutt. I carefully shut the door to the car and went to sit Bella in the passenger seat to get us home. "NO!" She cried, clinging to me harder. "Please.. no don't…"

The way she was acting was putting me on edge, I was very concerned.

"Ok, love, it's ok. You can sit here." I said and I moved the seatbelt around us both, keeping her in my lap. I drove us home as fast as I felt comfortable with Bella present, planting soft kisses in her hair, telling her everything was ok, that she was safe. _He's not, _I thought to myself. _Just wait until I get my hands on him… I'll _crush_ him._

When we got to the house I ran us up to my room and laid her on the bed, cuddled up to me. She had stopped crying by now and just lay hugging me… face buried in my chest. "Bella love, are you sure you are alright? You were so upset…" my voice cracking a bit at the memory. "Are you sure nothing else happened?"

She sighed. "Edward…" I waited as she struggled for the words to continue. "Edward, he kissed me." I froze, as fury washed through me in pounding waves. I would definitely kill him.

My anger must have showed on my face before I could control it, for at my reaction she clung to me, fresh tears in her eyes. "Please…" She pled. "Please don't leave me… I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She was sobbing again. "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't.. don't be angry with me… please stay…" What? Leave her? How could she possibly think I would leave her?? I could _**never**_ leave her.

"Bella." I cooed, stroking her face. "I will never leave you, I'm not angry with you. How could I possibly be angry with you for something he did to you? Oh Bella, my Bella. I love you, I will never, never leave you." Her body relaxed at my words and she buried her face in my chest, wiping away her tears. I stroked her hair with one hand, planting kisses on the top of her head, while my other hand traced calming patterns on her back. Slowly the tears stopped and her breathing went back to normal. I moved my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me. "See?" I said softly. "Everything is alright. I love you Bella, so much. You are my life." She leaned up and kissed me. I eagerly kissed her back. After a minuet I moved my lips down her jaw and neck to let her breathe as her heart raced. "I love you too." She gasped out, and I chuckled. She was so beautiful, I loved that I could make her breathless.

"Edward?" She asked after a few more minuets of Kissing. God how I loved when she said my name breathlessly.

"Yes love?" I murmured against her skin.

"Would you… can you…" She stopped, blushing furiously.

"What love?" I asked pulling away slightly to look at her. She didn't answer but crashed her lips to mine. I kissed her back, baffled but willing. As our kissing intensified she took my hand from her hip and slowly slid it to the button of her jeans. I stopped kissing her and froze.

"Edward." She whispered. "I'm not asking for... sex. Just… I need you to…" She couldn't finish.

I stared at her in shock. _She wants me to…to… touch her? There? In that way? Oh… could I…?_

"You want me to.." I gulped. "T… touch you?" I asked.

She nodded ever so slightly, blushing furiously. I thought about it for a moment. And my fantasies from earlier this evening flooded my mind.

"Please.. please Edward. I need to feel... I just... I need _you_ right now. Please." I couldn't resist. I kissed her with vigor as I slowly unbuttoned and slid off her jeans. I paused for a moment, then, swallowing my fears, took off her underwear. She gasped against my lips at my boldness. I didn't know what was coming over me, but I was entranced. All I wanted to do was please her. I moved my hand to her and slowly caressed her. She moaned at the contact. Oh such a beautiful sound. I needed to hear it again. I used my thumb to rub her in a circular motion as I hesitantly slipped a finger inside of her. "Oh…" she groaned. I started to move my finger in and out of her, my thumb still rubbing, and my lips on her neck. "Oh… oh Edward." She moaned. Oh to hear her moan my name!! I felt myself growing harder as I continued and my name spilled from her lips over and over like a prayer. I added another finger and picked up the pace. Her hips started meeting my hand and her moans grew louder. Then I felt her tighten around my fingers and I crashed my lips to hers, swallowing her scream of pleasure. My fingers continued to pump as she came down from her high. I slipped my fingers out of her and pulled her closer to me, pulling the comforter around her.

"Oh Edward." She breathed. "That was.. wow.."

I chuckled in response though my silent heart was leaping from my chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it love, but you should sleep."

"Mmm.." she replied sleepily.

She was fast asleep in a matter of minuets.

* * *

_**(A/N): More to come! Please, review!** The more reviews the faster the update!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING:** _This story is rated **M** because it contains mature content that is not appropriate for minor viewers.

* * *

After I few minuets of watching her sleep I got up and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms of mine, (Alice had thought that since I laid in bed with Bella at night I needed clothes that were more 'comfortable', (not that it really mattered) and redressed her, tucking her more snuggly in the covers. I looked at her beautiful face as she slept and thought over what just happened... and winced.

I had been so wrapped up in her that I had completely forgotten about myself, and I was _throbbing_. I groaned. What was I going to do? Surely I can't leave Bella alone, and yet could I really take care of this with her here? I contemplated, torn. She _is_ deep asleep. But what if she woke up? I sighed. "Edward…" she whimpered in her sleep, pulling me from my thoughts. "Come back.. don't leave..." I quickly laid beside her stroking her face and humming her lullaby. "I'm here love." I murmured. "I will _never_ leave." She sighed and slipped silently back into a deep slumber.

And my problem, once again, made itself known. _Well there's definitely no leaving if she's going to be restless tonight_, I thought to myself. I sighed again and got up. I went to my closet and got another pair of flannel pajama bottoms, this time for myself, and changed quickly, moaning as the clothes rubbed against me. Moving back from the closet I sat on the edge of the bed and released myself from my pants. I glanced over my shoulder at Bella to check if she was still asleep and then grasped myself.

"UH.." I groaned out at the sensation as I slowly, roughly started to stroke myself for the 2nd time that night. Ignominious, I know.... but at this precise moment, I was feeling too good to dwell on my shame. Instead I thought about what just happened with Bella. Me pleasuring her with my hands, her moaning my name, screaming against my lips as I made her peak in ecstasy.

I moaned and rubbed faster, pleasure shooting through me with every stroke. I was getting close. My hips started rocking in time with my hand, my moans getting louder and I bit my lip to try to stifle the sounds. I was so lost in my pleasure that I didn't notice Bella sit up until I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. I froze. _Oh God_, I thought, _please, please tell me this isn't happening._

"Edward?" Bella whispered. I groaned internally, _this __**is**__ happening, I can't believe this is happening_. If I could blush I would be crimson right now.

"Y… yes..?" I panted. I didn't turn to look at her. My hand was still firmly grasping myself, and I haven't so much as blinked. As I struggled with my unbearably painful need for release and my complete and utter mortification, I felt her come up behind me on the bed. She wrap her arms around my neck, kissing the back of it. I groaned, and my head rolled onto her shoulder as she continued to kiss my neck. Slowly her hand slid down my arm until it was on top of mine. I stopped breathing. Hesitantly she moved my hand and replaced it with her own, and stroked me once. I couldn't help the shudder that ran through me. Encouraged, she continued to stroke me slow and firm. I never felt anything so fantastic, her warm hand around me, her soft lips on my neck. "Oh Bella.." I breathed. She tightened her grip on me causing my hips to buck.

"Am I doing this right?" She asked timidly in my ear.

"Ye.. _oh God!_... yes." I barely managed to reply before I moaned loudly, consumed by the pleasure. Keeping her slow pace she moved to my side and pushed my shoulder back. I took the hint and laid back as she continued to drive me to ecstasy. She picked up her pace again, pumping me hard and fast. My breath hitched at her change of pace and I began moaning and panting harder, gasping for air. My hips were desperately bucking on their own accord into her hand. "_Nuh_.. _ah_.. _oh_.. b.. bella." I panted. "I.. _mmm_ going to.. _ah_… right now." She started to rub me harder and then, in a show of complete confidence, she leaned down and slowly licked my head. I lost it. My hips thrust forward and I let out a strangled sob as I experienced the most powerful orgasm I've ever had. My back arched as my body trembled with release. She kept pumping, as I came in large spurts onto her hands and dug my fingers into the bed spread.

After a few minuets (it felt like hours of bliss to me) my orgasm started to slow, but she kept going until I simply couldn't take any more.

"Please.." I gasped. "Stop, no more.. I can't.." she quickly stopped her movements and I sighed in pleasured content. I slowly reached down and removed her hand, then cleaned us up in a blink. I quickly replaced my pajamas back onto my hips, and turned to face her.

"Bella…" I whispered quietly. But she cut me off.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I can't believe I was so selfish as to not think of you. It wasn't fair. You were so wonderful to me and then you had to resort to…." I placed a finger on her lips, stopping her ranting.

"Don't be sorry love." I said, smoothly. "That was… you were…" I was at a loss for words. "I love you." She smiled at me, hugging herself to me. "I love you too."

I laid us both back down on the bed and tucked the covers around her. "Now sleep my angel, sleep. You are amazing, and beautiful and I love you with all myself." I murmured, kissing her softly. I hummed her lullaby and watched her drift to sleep in my arms.

Watching her sleep, I felt as though I was in my own personal utopia. She was amazing, beautiful, and she was _mine_. My blissful eternity.

* * *

**(A/N): Please, review!**


End file.
